


Cái giá

by Elysses



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Love, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 07:10:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19763137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysses/pseuds/Elysses
Summary: Cảm ơn các bạn đã đọc.





	Cái giá

Sau trận chiến ấy được ba tháng, mọi việc về cơ bản là đã đi vào quỹ đạo. Trừ việc là đã có những mất mát, lẫn thương tổn không sao bù đắp.

"Tony, nên ăn thêm rau!" - Steve dùng nĩa xiên một miếng cải ngọt đưa lên môi Tony. Nhưng gã thiên tài lại nghiêng đầu né tránh, gã cong môi đáp:

"Không đời nào đâu Steve!"

Steve xoa mái tóc vàng, vẫn mỉm cười kiên nhẫn, đôi tay rắn chắc vẫn đưa miếng cải đến bên môi Tony:

"Ăn đi, nó có ích cho cơ thể em đấy!"

"Chẳng đời nào, có ích thì sao, có ích có thể đổi về cơ thể này không tàn phế nữa sao?" - Tony gào lên, gã bật dậy, để lộ cơ thể gầy còm, nơi tay áo phải rỗng tuếch.

Steve vẫn mỉm cười dịu dàng, anh bỏ cái nĩa xuống bàn, vòng tay ôm chặt Tony. Anh siết chặt vòng tay mình, đầu anh chôn vào cổ gã để che giấu nét mặt tràn ngập đau buồn.

Giá như, giá như có thể, anh sẵn sàng trả giá, anh có thể đánh đổi mọi thứ, hy sinh tất cả chỉ để đổi về cánh tay ấy cho Tony, để gã có thể tiếp tục đam mê nghiên cứu của mình. Anh không hề muốn nhìn một Tony não nề u buồn, anh chỉ muốn đôi mắt nâu rực sáng sự cao ngạo, và đôi môi vẽ nụ cười tự tin. 

Nhưng tất cả đều vụn vỡ, sau cuộc chiến mà anh ngỡ mình đã chiến thắng, anh lại cay đắng nhận ra bản thân thật ra đã thất bại trong vai trò của một người yêu với Tony. Anh không sao thay đổi thực tại, thay đổi quá khứ, mà phải chấp nhận tương lai Tony sẽ chẳng bao giờ như trước - gã trở nên cáu gắt, lạc lõng, chán nản, và yếu đuối đến mức trái tim anh bóp nghẹn. Nhưng chẳng đời nào anh trách gã, chỉ vì gã đã hy sinh đủ rồi, gã đã trả giá quá nhiều rồi. Và nếu anh còn trách gã, ai sẽ yêu thương gã đây?

Phải làm sao khi khối óc ngập tràn ý tưởng, mà đôi tay lại không cách nào biến chúng trở thành sự thật? Lối đi nào cho hiện thực tàn khốc này đây? Chẳng có gì ngoài sự trượt dài trong đau khổ, tuyệt vọng cả.

Nếu anh có thể mạnh hơn, dẫu chỉ là đôi chút thôi, có lẽ mọi chuyện đã không xảy ra như thế.. Tony của anh vẫn tràn ngập kiêu hãnh như đã từng..

Vậy nếu tất cả là vì anh quá yếu ớt, anh chấp nhận trả giá để thay đổi.

***  
Đến ngày kia, khi có hai Dị nhân viếng thăm, báo cho Steve một tin vui.

"Tôi là Elliot, Dị nhân, năng lực của tôi là trả giá. Trả một cái giá, đổi về một thứ. Một cái giá tương xứng.” - Cô gái trẻ mỉm cười đứng cạnh Giáo sư của mình.

"Năng lực của con bé thì chúng ta chẳng cần bàn cãi." - Charles mỉm cười.

Steve đã khóc, khi giây phút anh nhận ra rằng anh sẽ lại thấy Tony có lại cánh tay của mình.

"Làm liền bây giờ đi!!" - Steve nói.

"Không đâu, xin hãy cho nhau thời gian một đêm, được chứ?" - Ánh mắt Charles Xavier nhìn cả hai đầy nghiền ngẫm 

"Nhưng-"

"Chỉ một đêm, không có gì cả đâu Steve, tôi chờ được. Dẫu sao tôi cũng đã chờ mấy tháng, thì một đêm chẳng là gì cả" - Tony cắt ngang lời anh, đôi mắt nâu ngập tràn hy vọng, nhưng khi nhìn vào đôi mắt của vị giáo sư ấy, gã cảm thấy có điều gì đó không may mắn.

Steve nhanh chóng dẫn Elliott về phòng nghỉ ngơi, trong khi Tony vẫn ngồi cạnh Charles.

"Cậu có gì muốn biết, đúng không?" - Ánh mắt vị Giáo sư tràn ngập trầm tĩnh, lời nói cũng nhẹ nhàng, êm ái.

"Nhưng nếu có thể trả giá để đổi về điều mình cần, sao ông không trả giá cho đôi chân mình?" - Vượt qua niềm hân hoan khôn xiết, Tony bắt đầu nghĩ suy cẩn thận, gã nhanh chóng nhận ra vấn đề - Elliott tôn kính người thầy của mình đến thế, vậy thì tại sao-

Vị giáo sư mỉm cười, đôi mắt xanh không chút nuối tiếc:

"Vì tôi không đồng ý cho Erik trả giá. Một cái giá tương xứng." - Bàn tay Charles siết nhẹ, Elliott đã muốn dùng năng lực của mình, trao khả năng đi lại cho ông từ lâu rồi, nhưng tất cả những ai nguyện hy sinh để trả giá, đều bị năng lực của cô phán không xứng. 

Chuyện đó lâu đến nỗi mọi chuyện trôi vào quên lãng. Nhưng, Charles biết, sâu hơn, kỹ càng hơn về cái năng lực của Elliott, người xứng nhất, không ai khác sẽ là Erik. Vì người quan trọng nhất trong lòng ông, vẫn luôn là người đàn ông đó, cái giá cho ngày ông bước đi, là ngày mà người ông yêu nhất cuộc đời sẽ gắn liền cả cuộc đời với chiếc xe lăn tàn nhẫn ấy. Một cái giá đúng với hai từ “xứng đáng”.

Tony nhíu chặt mày, đôi môi run rẩy:

"Là.. Steve? Là cánh tay của Steve?"

Charles gật đầu, bàn tay ông nắm lấy bàn tay trái của Tony, cố truyền cho gã hơi ấm. Giọng nói mang theo năng lực tràn ngập mãn nguyện:

"Tôi vẫn cho là cái giá ấy quá đắt, chẳng chút tương xứng."

***  
"Anh đứng lại đó, Steve!!" - Tony lao đến, cản lối Steve khi anh định tiến tới gần phòng khách.

"Sao vậy Tony? Em mau tránh ra, anh đã không thể đợi ngày thấy em có thể cầm búa lần nữa!"

"Nhưng cái giá, anh có biết về cái giá phải trả không hả?"

"Anh biết chứ." - Anh mỉm cười dịu dàng, đôi mắt xanh ngập tràn kiên định. 

"Dù cho ngày ấy có u buồn đến mấy, dẫu cho khoảnh khắc ấy có tang thương đến đâu, chỉ cần có em.. thì hết thảy đều xứng đáng. Em đã bảo vệ thế giới đủ rồi, Tony. Giờ tới lượt anh bảo vệ em." - Steve ôm chặt Tony - "Anh muốn bảo vệ nụ cười trên môi em và ánh mắt kiên định của em. Anh sẵn sàng trả giá, Tony, anh sẵn sàng đánh đổi cả trăm, cả ngàn điều ước, và nay, cơ may đã tới, anh sẽ không chùn bước đâu."

"Không chẳng đời nào tôi nhìn anh mất đi cánh tay phải của mình. Chẳng đời nào!!" - Tony gào lên, gã cố vùng vẫy khỏi cái ôm siết chặt ấy. - "Không đời nào tôi đồng ý đâu. Anh yêu vẽ, mất tay phải rồi thì làm sao-"

"Anh sẵn sàng trả giá, vì người ấy là em, Tony, anh nhìn em từ gã đàn ông kiêu hãnh trở nên ủ dột như thế, em bảo anh đành lòng hay sao?" 

"Vậy nhìn anh vì tôi mà khuyết tật thì tôi đành lòng hay sao?"

"Anh yêu em, Tony" - Trước lời nói gay gắt, đanh thép, Steve chỉ dịu dàng nói như thế. Hơn hẳn cả những lời thề nguyện, hơn hẳn cả những lời hứa, chỉ bấy nhiêu lại đủ cho một người như gã. Đủ cho những mất mát, những thương đau in hằn trong tâm trí.

"Tôi cũng yêu anh, Steve." - Tony lặng yên rơi lệ, giọt nước mắt hiếm hoi của gã nóng hổi vươn trên vai Steve. 

Steve xoa mái tóc nâu loà xoà của Tony rồi dịu dàng buông tay. Anh tiến bước về phía cô gái trẻ Elliott - niềm hy vọng cho cánh tay của người anh yêu nhất trần đời - với niềm hy vọng rực cháy trong tim.

Thế nhưng giây phút ấy, anh cảm nhận cơn đau lan tỏa và anh ngất đi, điều cuối cùng Steve thấy là gương mặt Tony và cây súng chích điện của gã.

***  
Khu Steve tỉnh giấc, anh nhíu mày xoa cái cổ nhức mỏi của mình. 

"Thưa ngài Steve, ông chủ và mọi người đang đợi ở sảnh"

Steve không rõ chuyện gì đã xảy ra, đến khi anh đứng dậy, anh mới nhận ra mình đang mặc một bộ vest cắt may cẩn thận, rất đẹp, bên ngực trái anh có cài một nhành hoa hồng đỏ thắm.

Trong lòng anh có chút gì lạ lẫm, nhưng anh vẫn bước khỏi phòng, tiến tới sảnh. Và giây phút anh bước vào, Steve phải cố lắm mới không giật mình trước cảnh tượng ấy 

Cả căn phòng giờ ngập tràn hoa hồng, những đoá hoa đỏ xen lẫn đoá hồng trắng. Những ruy băng uốn lượn, những quả bóng bay, những hàng người thân quen ăn mặc trang trọng, tất cả đều đẹp đẽ, không sao che giấu được dòng chữ Wedding đơn giản kia.

Anh nhìn Tony đang đứng giữa phòng, đang vẫy tay với anh trong tiếng cười của mọi người. Khi anh nắm lấy tay Tony, đôi mắt xanh đã ngập tràn hơi nước.

Chỗ cánh tay trống rỗng nay được lắp một cánh tay bằng máy, và hơi lạnh của kim loại cũng không sao xoá tan hơi ấm của cả hai. 

"Giờ thì em đã có cánh tay rồi, Steven "Steve" Rogers, anh đã sẵn sàng trả giá chưa?" - Gã nháy mắt, đôi mắt nâu không vươn nỗi buồn cũng chẳng lưu vết đau thương, trong sắc nâu ấy giờ ngập tràn hạnh phúc.

"Anh đã sẵn sàng trả giá cho em. Bằng cả cuộc đời, bằng cả tính mạng, bằng cả trái tim, Anthony Edward "Tony" Stark"

Đoàn người ở phía sau bắt đầu hò hét, loáng thoáng có thể nghe tiếng Clint đang gào lên hai từ "Ép Hôn", nhưng dư vị hạnh phúc lại che lấp lời gã mất rồi.

Steve dịu dàng đeo nhẫn vào bàn tay trái Tony, gã bật cười:

"May mắn thay, còn có tay trái đeo nhẫn. Chứ tay máy mà đeo nhẫn thì dù có rớt tôi cũng không hay biết!"

Steve bật cười và đó là lần đầu tiên sau tháng ngày tỉnh lại, Tony không nói về cánh tay phải như là một mất mát khó lòng vượt qua. Giây phút này, anh biết, gã đã bước qua được định kiến.

***

"Năng lực của con chưa bao giờ thật sự có ích Giáo sư" - Elliott bĩu môi nâng chiếc bánh cưới trên tay.

"Con đang nói với ta về trường hợp của ta và Tony?" - Charles bật cười.

"Đúng vậy. Rốt cuộc vẫn không ai chịu cho con dùng món quà của mình"

"Chỉ vì cả ta và Tony đều thấy cái giá ấy quá đắt." - Charles chạm bàn tay nhăn nheo của mình lên chiếc nhẫn trên tay, giây phút tiếp theo, chiếc xe lăn của ông nhẹ nhàng lăn bánh, đẩy ông về phía một người, bỏ mặc Elliott.

"Chào em."

"Chào anh, Erik" - Ông bật cười trước người đàn ông đã lớn tuổi đang dịu dàng quỳ một chân trước mắt ông. - "Cảm ơn anh vì đã cho Tony cánh tay giả ấy."

"Họ xứng đáng, Charles. Cũng như chúng ta, như ngày tôi khao khát trả giá cho em bước đi lần nữa."

"Và tôi cũng không đồng ý."

Cả hai đưa mắt nhìn ra giữa phòng, nơi mọi người đang vây quanh thành vòng tròn, họ ngước nhìn giữa sàn nhảy, khi bản nhạc đám cưới rộn ràng vang lên, có một đôi yêu nhau với kết tinh của tình yêu, tay trong tay, nhẫn chạm nhẫn, đang hạnh phúc nhảy bản nhạc đám cưới của đời mình.

Steve và Tony trong lễ phục, tay họ nắm thật chặt nhau ở khúc dạo đầu, và cái nắm tay ấy lại càng chặt hơn ở những nốt sau cuối, tràn đầy vẹn toàn bên nhau đến cuối đời.

**Author's Note:**

> Cảm ơn các bạn đã đọc.


End file.
